


Hungry?

by InsanityAtBest



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Talk of murder, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanityAtBest/pseuds/InsanityAtBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is on a date with Carmilla when she realizes she's never seen Carmilla eat. There's a mini freakout, a bunch of questions and Carmilla wondering how she got so lucky to get you. All this happens on the first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry?

You sit down eyes watching the darkening sky for even a glimpse of a star.

It feels odd being outside at night. You didn't realize how much you missed it until now. The sky is still filled with gorgeous pinks, oranges and colors that you'd never learn even have a name.  The sun steadily lowers and you watch the colors bleed into each other like a watercolor painting.

“Enjoying the view?” Carmilla asks her hands full of what looks like a wine bottle and take out. The styrofoam containers reach her nose leaving only her eyes visible. You smile at the sight.  She's so stubborn and so strong.

It's easy to forget how small Carmilla really is.

She certainly doesn't look small when you see her legs. They're works of art really. They look so pale, so clean and so untouched.

You're sure Carmilla knows you love her legs.

Maybe you've been caught staring once..twice...a million times.

Who can blame you for looking at your crush when she puts on those things highs?

You can barely talk to her but when you look too long, it's even worse. 

It's a blessing really that you just started relaxing when she was near.

“Need help?” You ask for the hundredth time and smile at seeing a dark eyebrow raise in your direction.

“Do I look like I need help, sweet cheeks?” Her words are sarcastic, the question rhetorical but you still open your mouth. 

“Cupcake,” Carmilla warns before settling the food on the blanket.

You'll happily admit she's thought of everything. The blanket is warmb compared to the concrete worn just enough to be comfortable. It's still cool but just enough for an excuse to stay close. She sits and you're not sure how but gracefully plops right beside you no excuse needed.

You wish you could do something like that. 

Carmilla's sitting so close she's basically on top of you legs brushing against you.

You're almost grateful that you opted for jeans.

She leans over you chest brushing your arm and you freeze not sure what to do.

Carmilla draws back slowly and from her little teasing smirk you know it was on purpose.

She passes you a box and you open the box. 

The smell is mouthwatering and you smile before a thought hits you. 

“Oh. Are you hungry?”

You start opening the containers but can't find any food that looks remotely bloody.

“Y/N, it's fine, “ she sighs watching you from her seat. 

You look at the food and start to wonder. 

Can Carmilla even eat food? 

You tilt your head letting your neck become more exposed.

“Do you want a bite?” You ask curiously. 

Her reaction is something you'll  never forget. Both perfectly arched eyebrows dissappear into her hairline. You've never seen her eyes look so wide. Her mouth even opens slightly in shock.

“What?” You ask confused and shrug your shoulders.  “Girls gotta eat even immortal ones. “

She blinks long and hard before sighing and shaking her head.

“You can't be serious,” Carmilla says dryly and you blink.

“Well, it's better than killing people. Actually that's a lie,” you continue to speak at this point. “You could eat murderers or pedophiles. Then technically it isn't murder. Pedos are subhuman, aren't they?” 

Your tone is casual like you're talking about last night’s homework assignment.

You've managed to do the impossible.

Carmilla is speechless.

She watches as you nonchalantly debate murder at the table. Brown eyes follow you almost studying. You ignore it taking a bite of pasta and grabbing another container.

You open it and smile handing it to Carmilla.

She takes it almost robotically opening the container with a slight grimace.

“Do you like garlic bread?”

You ask a second too late and then hurriedly take it back.

“Seriously, cupcake?”

You swear whenever you talk it's half overthought and half underthought.

“Well, you are a vampire right?” You ask defensive.

Her perfect jaw drops slightly.

“I'm not stupid,” you say calmly. “Animal attacks? The Red Cross that never leaves University? The Moaning Choir? This place is practically covered with supernatural creatures, huh?”

Carmilla sighs her shoulders heaving a little with the motion. 

“This is a suprising first date.”

You give her a side glance doubtful.

“This is Silas. It would've never been normal but here's the important question.”

You turn more towards Carmilla heart racing when you can see her eyes.

How could someone be so extroadinary and ordinary at the same time?”

Her eyeliner’s always perfect thick and smooth. Her eyes are like earthquakes shaking you to your core. Her nose is straight and her cheekbones are sharp enough to cut diamonds.

Your lose your train of thought studiously admiring her too beautiful face.

“Today maybe?” She says it smiling and you blush knowing she caught you.

“Right,” you sigh and shake your head. “Can you eat garlic?” 

She rolls her eyes and is still smiling so you continue. 

“Can you even eat?”

Carmilla tilts her head eyes focused on the sky, a thoughtful expression, if a small smile hadn't curled her lips.

"I can eat. It just won't make me full. Blood does wonders though.”

Your curiosity peaked, you continue to ask.

“How do you get it? Donors? Blood drives?”

Your tone is earnest not even a hint of sarcasm seeping in.

“I didn't used to,” she admits truthfully and her eyes drift onto her neck.

You wonder if she can hear your heart beat faster at the attention.

“A girl's gotta eat,” you repeat yourself and when she leans forward your eyes drift over to her lips a rosy red shade for tonight.

Her eyes drift onto your lips.

Carmilla raises her hand and you arch into it as settles her palm over your neck.

She pushes you in softly and her nose gently bumps into yours.

You love the way she looks at you now.

Her eyes are nearly black staring right into your being. 

They're half lidded and calling for you.

Who are you to ignore them?

 You lean in until your lips aren't even a breath away.

“Isn't this where you show me the stars?”

You don't even recognize the sound of your voice: low and breathless.

Carmilla smiles and leans in with a whisper.

“I've found something better.”

Then she kisses you and you know even with your eyes closed you see stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!!
> 
> If you liked it, you can ask for imagines at  
> imaginesforgirlswithgirls.tumblr.com


End file.
